Take Me Away
by TamakiCat
Summary: Spock is thinking about Jim Kirk and he feels the need to escape. I cannot tell you more otherwise I would tell you everything. Read ! SpockxKirk
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Notes :_** Hi ! :D I was supposed to post a long SpockxKirk fanfiction but since it is taking me too much time to do ... I decided to do this wonderful idea of a oneshot I just got at midnight . :D This is with the "new Spock and Kirk" which means those of the new movie :) ( Yeah ! ). I will do a sequel, this time with the original ones ( YEAH ! :D Long live the original ones ! :) The other ones too but oh well xD ). For now, enjoy this one please :D !

Thank you

and have a good time :) !

Review please ! I like it !

Enjoy ! :)

**_Disclaimer :_** I own nothing about this but the wonderful idea of it and my writing style :). Thank you.

_**Take Me Away**_

Spock tossed and turned. He did this some other nights as well. It usually happened when he had something very persistent on his mind. He finally stopped, back onto the bed, looking at the ceiling. His breathing was slow and his eyes were dully locked onto the white void before him. Sometimes, he sighed loudly. The thing he did the most was thinking. He thought about many things. Mostly about Jim Kirk. He thought about the first time he met him, when he had beaten him at that Kobayashi Maru test. Oh, he cannot say he would not have liked to know how he did this nor how did he dare to do such thing to him but, the thing he wondered mostly about was how this one person could make him feel the want to escape. To feel alive, for once. It was strange and bizarre as one could say. Even though he felt this, he knew not how to do it. The only thing he knew was that this guy was the thing that made his want explode and crawl to the surface of his face. Meaning that now he could not hide it anymore, thanks to Jim. He did not really feel any hatred nor frustration towards that guy on that matter of fact, he just felt ... disoriented. He did not know how nor why he affected him that way but he just knew he needed him some way. Even though this last one was not safe enough sexually speaking, he still thought it. One could say it was strange for a vulcan like him and yes, he had to agree but, the thing that kept him going now, was Jim Kirk. His thoughts were of him and his feelings too. Could someone believe he had feelings ? Like this at leat ... No, not really. He did not really care in fact. He just ... felt it. He wondered, sometimes, if Jim could feel those as well. He thought himself stupid, even though he was not, because Jim was human. Of course he could feel those feelings ! It was only natural for humans. Still, he wondered if that guy sometimes wished he could be far away with him, Spock. When he reached that point of thinking, he restrained himself each time to go any further because even though he thought about this, he knew he knew nothing of Jim's feelings. Instead, he prefered to come back to his need to escape, which was rare for a vulcan since they all dwelled happily in that kind of life but, he wanted more. He wanted more since he met Jim. He wanted more, needed more but did not know how to reach that. He moved his shoulders a bit because they were aching due to his position. It made him lose a bit of his concentration about his thoughts, leaving him a bit uncertain and shy. He remembered he was not alone. Due to certain delicate circumstances surrounding a mission, he found himself having to sleep in the same bed as Jim. What a coincidence ... Or a lightning struck, one could say. His companion was sleeping like a baby. He turned around at him, knowing the other one could not hear him, and said, nearly asking : - Take me away, Jim.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes :**_ Hi! :D Sorry for the long-awaited sequel O_O! BUT xD ... but that's it :(. Lol ^^". Now it's here :D It's from Jim's POV this time ^^ and I hope you'll like it ! :)

_**Disclaimer :**_ I own nothing of it BUT the idea of this fanfiction, this fanfiction, my love for them ^^, my representation of these characters and my writing style, of course ! :)

Enjoy ^^!

And comment please! It's always a pleasure!

_**Take Me Away**_

_**Jim's Side**_

He knew he was going to be next to Spock. He was the only one alredy in bed and was waiting for the other one to come. He had time to think, so he did. He thought about how he really did not like that vulcan lad when he first met him ... He remembered he had thought he was such a stubborn guy and a tight-ass and ... even though he thought all that, the words "nice" and "beautiful" still came to his mind. He couldn't help it. He had wiped them away easily for he did not know the lad well but after a while it came back as strong as before. And now, he didn't care about wiping it away. No. He let it engulf him, feelings and thoughts altogether. He sweetly wished to see him soon and get close to him a bit. He sighed and, at that right moment, Spock entered the bedroom. Kirk quickly closed his eyes and slowed his breathing so Spock would think he was sleeping. The newcomer changed into pajamas for the night, unknowingly showing his naked torso to Jim who kept his eyes opened so little he wouldn't notice. Then, after some kind of sentences said in the vulcan language, Spock slid inside the blankets. Kirk could feel the warmth coming from the other one's body. He kept his eyes closed while hoping for Spock to quickly fall asleep. After a while, Jim suddenly heard a cute sentence pronounced by the other one, in a murmur, who was surely thinking he was sleeping like a baby : "Take me away, Jim."

Jim didn't believe his ears as confusion, apprehension and disbelief rapidly made their way to him. In order to react, he waited until he heard Spock's constant and slow breathing meaning he was sleeping. When he finally heard it, he shot his eyes open and then with a cute smile, eyes softened by the cuteness of it all and a strong feeling in his chest, he said in a breath : "I'll take you away without a doubt, Spock."


End file.
